


Inaudible: Three Words

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: This was what he enjoyed the most about being allowed to sleep in his Master’s bed most of the time now. Not the soft mattress and the warm blankets, though that was comfortable. No, it was the fact that this way he was sometimes woken by his Master’s gentle touches.It's Mablung's birthday again, though he remembers it only after a while.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Counting Stars [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Inaudible: Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write something nice after 'Transformation'. And then I had to stop myself from writing "I love you" a few times, hence the title.

Mablung woke with his Master’s hands on his body, caressing him, playing with his nipples, fondling his cock. He opened his eyes and lowered them quickly because his Master’s face was directly over his own. His Master smiled and kissed him slowly, Mablung parted his lips eagerly.

This was what he enjoyed the most about being allowed to sleep in his Master’s bed most of the time now. Not the soft mattress and the warm blankets, though that was comfortable. No, it was the fact that this way he was sometimes woken by his Master’s gentle touches. His Master turned him on his belly without saying a word and Mablung spread his legs.

He wasn’t afraid although he wasn’t prepared. His Master knew that he hadn’t had a chance to do that and his fingers were oily when they touched Mablung’s entrance. He prepared him unhurriedly, opening him up slowly and gently. Mablung whimpered longingly and lifted his ass. His Master just pushed a pillow under his belly so it was more comfortable for Mablung before he continued in the same pace.

Mablung was surprised. In his sleepy state, it almost felt like a dream. His Master kissed his shoulders, his neck, his ears when he finally positioned himself. He entered him as slowly as he had prepared him and Mablung moaned into the pillow. He even risked to rub his arousal against the pillow under his belly when he met his Master’s thrusts, but it was too little...

Mablung caught himself. He really was drowsy, he mustn’t come before his Master allowed it. He wouldn’t pay his gentleness back by breaking such an important rule. His Master came inside him with a shudder and turned them on their sides, still inside him. “Good morning, nethben”, he whispered into his ear and licked the rim.

“Good morning, herdir”, Mablung whispered back and took a shuddering breath when his Master palmed his cock. “Did you sleep well?” “Yes, herdir.” “Good.” His Master started to stroke him and Mablung moaned. “You may come when you are ready, nethben.” It didn’t take long for Mablung to find his release. He closed his eyes to stop his tears while he licked his Master’s hand clean.

He didn’t want him to think he was sad. He just felt so close to him at this moment and he didn’t want it to be over, yet. But his Master slid out of him and stood up. “Stay in bed”, he said and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Mablung heard him wash himself and walk into the other room, where his breakfast waited, but he didn’t stay there.

His Master came back with a plate and sat on the bed again, leaning his back on the headboard. “It is late summer outside”, his Master said and held a blackberry to his lips. Mablung opened his mouth, close to tears again. His Master didn’t care that much for fruit. He had sent someone to gather wild berries – for him? “Are you well, nethben?” His Master caressed his head. “Yes, herdir. Thank you.”

His Master tousled his hair. “You are welcome. Do you want more?” Mablung smiled up at him. “Yes, herdir.” His Master fed him more berries and Mablung licked his fingers gratefully. Did his Master know that he was making him two presents? The berries were a delicacy, but the closeness he gave him was at least as important. When the plate was empty, his Master gave him a long, gentle kiss. “You can stay here today, nethben. See you in the evening.”

Only when his Master was almost at the door, Mablung realised something. ‘It is late summer’, his Master had said. Could it be? Had his Master remembered his birthday although Mablung hadn’t thought of it? Mablung rarely bothered to know which weekday, or which date, it was, it wasn’t important. He had only remembered his five hundredth birthday because it should have been something special – and it had been in a way.

Mablung didn’t know how much time had passed since then. A year or five or ten. The longer he lived the less it mattered. Or maybe it was the circumstances he lived in. He wanted to thank his Master again, but he had already closed the door behind him, Mablung was alone.

Melkor hadn’t been sure if his slave had understood what day it was, but when he opened the door in the evening, he felt the boy’s happiness – although he was an adult now, he would always think of him as his boy. He probably had calculated the date. Melkor took off his crown before turning to the boy. He caressed his cheek and lifted his chin so he’d look at him.

“Happy birthday, Mablung”, he said gently and the boy beamed at him. It had only been a few wild berries, but he had made his slave so happy with it, fulfilling the phrase. Melkor tousled his hair and the boy leaned into the touch. “Thank you, herdir”, he said softly. Melkor bowed down and kissed his forehead. “My pleasure, nethben.”

He helped him to his feet and led him to his armchair where he pulled him on his lap. He wouldn’t hurt him today, not even the way that aroused the boy. Not on his birthday. The boy snuggled into him and Melkor caressed him gently, glad that he could come to rest in his arms. He had always been the only one of his slaves who didn’t live in constant fear of him. He _was _afraid when Melkor was angry, but on days like this, he knew that nothing bad would happen.

Melkor stuck his nose into his curly hair and took a deep breath. He smelled so good. “Do you have a wish for your birthday, nethben?”, he said. “Within reason.” He wouldn’t free him, ever. The boy tensed a little and Melkor added: “Tell me. I won’t get angry, I promise.” “I don’t want to sound demanding, herdir”, the boy said slowly, audibly weighing his words. “You already gave me a present this morning." "Still, I wish to know."

The boy licked his lips. "You can use your possession whenever you wish and I wouldn’t dream of denying you your pleasure. But if you’d grant me a wish, I’d ask you not to use me today.” A sharp sting shot through Melkor’s chest. Of course. How could he have thought that the slave was content in his arms? He let go of him. “You’ll have to sleep on the floor, if you don’t want me to touch you”, he said, trying for coldness and not sure if he succeeded.

The slave slid off his lap, kneeling before him and lowering his head until his forehead touched Melkor’s knees. “I’m sorry, herdir, I angered you”, he whispered. “No”, Melkor said. He wasn’t _angry_. “I should have expected something like that. You don’t have to serve me this night.” “Thank you, herdir.” He felt the boy tremble and berated himself for even bringing this up. This had been supposed to be a nice thing for his slave.

“I... may I speak, herdir?” “You may”, Melkor said more gentle again, stroking his hair. “I don’t want to be presumptuous, herdir, by asking even more of you, but... I don’t want to sleep on the floor. I would be very happy, if you’d hold me when we go to bed. I’d be very happy, if you’d hold me now.” The boy was shaking and Melkor felt how much courage it cost him to say this.

“Oh, come here." He hugged him tight and kissed his forehead when the boy had climbed on his lap again, feeling a rush of happiness of his own. “I’m not angry, nethben. Are you sure this is what you want?” “Yes, herdir”, the boy said and leaned into him, his fear gone. “Very much.”


End file.
